Quem é você?
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Na noite do baile de máscaras, tudo pode ser mais verdadeiro do que nunca! SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno - Leiam o recado no início da fic, por favor :D -Capítulo final postado!-
1. Chapter 1

_Essa fanfic fez "aniversários" no meu pc. 3 anos XD_

_E porquê? Porque eu não conseguia achar um final decente pra ela. Ela foi inspirada numa antiga história em quadrinhos que eu li, e o final era totalmente diferente. E justo por não conseguir transpor esse final pra fic, ela foi ficando, ficando, ficando... _

_Desde 2007 eu vinha tentando terminá-la. Escrevia algumas linhas e empacava. _

_E há uma semana atrás mais ou menos, eu decidi que ia terminá-la, de qualquer jeito. Sabe quando você sente que tem algo pendente? Então XD_

_Por isso, peço desculpas caso a fic pareça diferente do que vocês estão acostumados a ler de mim. Ela parece uma colcha de retalhos de 3 anos de escrita. Mas eu mesma não acho que esteja muuuuuito diferente 'n.n_

_E o Jiraya ainda estava vivo quando eu comecei a escrevê-la. Então ele ainda está aí, acho que ele pode, né? ;)_

_Fora o Sasuke na vila. Mas com isso vocês já estão acostumados XD _

_A definição da Milla foi a melhor: a fic é meiga! Então, não esperem grandes coisas por aqui 'n.n_

_Mas quem me conhece já sabe né? Hehehehe XD_

_E aproveito para agradecer ao apoio da Milla na postagem dessa fic XD_

_Então, aos que estiverem dispostos e com coragem... boa leitura!_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e demais personagens ® Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

- Ino, se você não se aprontar logo, a gente vai sem você!

- Calma Tenten, tenho que ter cuidado com meus fios louros, pensa que é fácil?

No andar de baixo da casa dos Yamanaka, três garotas aguardavam impacientes a amiga que ainda estava terminando de se arrumar.

- Atenção Konoha, a rainha do baile está descendo, oooooooolé!

- Ai Ino, só você...

Do alto da escada, Ino descia com seu longo vestido de espanhola, com vários babados em camadas em tons de vermelho e mangas longas que se abriam em babados nas pontas; um adorno de cabeça com um véu que quase escondia completamente seu cabelo louro – que estava quase todo solto -, um sapato preto de fivela com um salto baixo e um pequeno leque nas mãos.

- Tcharans, que tal estou meninas?

- Está linda, Ino-chan! – disse Hinata.

- Agora entendi o porquê do "cuidado com meus fios louros"... – Tenten riu e apontava para o adorno de cabeça da Yamanaka – como você conseguiu colocar isso?

- Eu devia ter escolhido uma fantasia mais fácil... mas não me arrependo, já que fiquei maravilhosa! – Ino rodopiou no meio da sala – mas a sua também está linda, Hinata!

- Obrigada, Ino! - a Hyuuga sorriu e corou com o comentário. Ela estava com um vestido azul de um tecido leve que ia até os joelhos e mangas longas com o mesmo tecido leve; a saia era ligeiramente armada, mas também bem leve. Completava um sapato boneca no mesmo tom de azul, um pequeno chapéu em forma de cone com um grande véu na ponta, que cobria seus cabelos escuros; asas com um tecido ainda mais fino, em vários tons de azul, verde e lilás, e uma varinha com uma estrela na ponta – Hinata era uma adorável fada.

- Essa fantasia ficou perfeita nela!

- Você também está muito bem, testuda, quem diria que você ficaria bem de princesa?

Sakura fez uma careta para a amiga; a Haruno estava realmente linda: um vestido lilás de princesa ao estilo medieval, com longas mangas que se alargavam à altura dos cotovelos, dando uma sensação de leveza. Bem acinturado, mas com um decote comportado e com uma saia suavemente armada. Sapatos de salto baixo, uma capa de tecido fino presa nos ombros por pequenos broches brilhantes e completando, uma peruca loira enfeitada por uma tiara prateada.

- Nada como se sentir loira por um dia! E ainda escondo a minha testa! – Sakura ria apontando para os novos cabelos – mas a mais "radical" de todas nós foi a Tenten aqui!

As quatro amigas riram, olhando para a morena. Tenten estava com um collant rosa claro, com mangas no mesmo tom, mas de um tecido muito leve; uma saia de tule até os joelhos, num tom de rosa um pouco mais escuro e sapatilhas amarradas até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos no tom de rosa claro. Mas o que as meninas chamaram de radical foram os cabelos da morena: estavam soltos, apenas com pequenas mechas presas atrás por um enfeite com pequenas flores rosas.

- Justo agora que você é uma bailarina não vai usar os coques, Tenten?

- Essa é a graça, oras! – Tenten e as garotas riram mais um pouco – Agora vamos que o baile já deve ter começado!

- Esperem, não estão esquecendo de nada não?

Ino pegou quatro máscaras que havia em cima da mesa e entregou três para as amigas.

- Além de um baile à fantasia... é um baile de máscaras!

- É mesmo! E de acordo com a Tsunade-sama, é nisso que vai estar a graça do baile...

- ...porque poderemos nos divertir sem sermos reconhecidas! – Tenten completou Sakura, enquanto as quatro kunoichis colocavam suas máscaras, que iam até a altura do nariz e combinavam com as cores das fantasias.

- É isso aí, quem quiser descobrir quem somos, terá que adivinhar por nossos inigualáveis sorrisos!

- Menos Ino, menos! – Sakura ria.

- Ou então esperar até o final do baile, não é?

- Isso mesmo, Hinata, no final do baile, todas viramos "abóboras", o encanto acaba! – elas riram novamente.

- É uma pena que os meninos não vão aparecer... – disse Sakura.

- Tsunade-sama disse que não conseguiu convencê-los a ir ao baile... ainda mais porque é à fantasia... – comentou Tenten.

- Uma pena mesmo... – Hinata por um lado estava triste, mas também se sentia aliviada por saber que poderia se divertir sem correr o risco de dar de cara com Naruto, ficar vermelha como um pimentão e perder o rumo.

- Mas é até bom que eles não apareçam, porque eu não ia querer passar a noite toda brigando com você pela atenção do Sasuke-kun, Sakura... se bem que você não ia ser páreo para euzinha e meu modelito! – Ino sacudia seu leque para a Haruno, que semicerrou os olhos, desafiadora.

- Ei, ei, vocês não vão brigar, né? Já estamos atrasadas!

- A implicância é um esporte, Tenten! Vamos lá, garotas! – Ino estava na porta, apontando para a rua com seu leque; e as quatro amigas seguiram lado a lado para a academia ninja.

* * *

Uma figura de longos cabelos se esgueirava pelos corredores de uma grande casa. Em total silêncio, ele chegou a um dos cômodos, e abriu a porta com cuidado, entrando e se trancando lá dentro logo em seguida.

**Flashback**

_- Uma festa à fantasia, hokage-sama?_

_- Sim, andei lendo sobre costumes de outros povos e achei interessante fazer o festival da primavera esse ano como um grande baile à fantasia. E para ficar ainda mais interessante, além das fantasias, todos terão que usar máscaras. _

_- Mas isso não seria perigoso? Não saberemos quem é quem, somos uma vila visada e..._

_- Deixem a questão da segurança comigo, não precisam se preocupar. Eu quero que vocês se divirtam... e bem, isso é um convite, espero que estejam no baile._

_Os shinobis se entreolharam. Fantasias? Máscaras?_

_- Não é por nada não, hokage-sama... mas... fantasias? Isso parece mais coisa de... meninas._

_- E coisa de crianças também..._

_- Bom, vocês já têm 16 anos, são chuunins ou até jounins, não posso mais simplesmente obrigá-los a comparecer ao baile, ainda mais porque dessa vez não é uma missão. Sintam-se à vontade para fazerem o que quiserem._

_Os shinobis tinham expressões de dúvida... e foram com essas expressões que eles se despediram e saíram da sala da hokage._

**Fim do flashback**

"Sinto que vou me arrepender disto..." – o garoto pensava enquanto olhava para uma roupa dentro do seu armário, no quarto iluminado apenas pela luz que vinha do entardecer. Pegou-a, se trocou rapidamente, cobriu-se com uma capa branca com capuz, deixando o quarto tão silenciosamente quanto entrou. E saiu pelos fundos da casa, caminhando rápido em direção à academia ninja.

* * *

- Que lindo!

As quatro kunoichis exclamaram admiradas ao chegarem ao salão. Panos coloridos, máscaras ao estilo de Veneza, serpentinas e balões de gás prateados estavam pendurados nas paredes e no teto; uma decoração colorida e alegre.

- Só de ver essa decoração já dá vontade de dançar!

- Tem razão, Tenten... mas antes de irmos nos divertir, lembrem-se; não podemos nos tratar por nossos verdadeiros nomes, senão perde a graça! – Sakura cochichou.

- Certo! – disseram as três, em côro.

- E agora, à festa! – e Ino se pôs à frente das amigas, levando-as para o meio do salão.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Até aqui tudo bem..." – pensava o garoto com a capa branca, atravessando o pátio da academia e já quase chegando ao salão.

De repente, sentiu sua capa ser puxada e em segundos, não estava mais com ela. Olhando assustado para trás, viu alguém de blusa verde, calça marrom, sapatos de camurça e um chapéu no mesmo tom da blusa, com uma pena vermelha na ponta; completando, uma alabarda com algumas flechas e um arco, além da máscara.

- Ai caramba, me desculpa, eu não... ei, Neji, o que você está fazendo aqui?

"Ótimo, pra completar, esqueci de colocar a porcaria da máscara." - o jounin dos olhos pérola encarava furioso para a pessoa fantasiada que havia pisado na sua capa, tirando-a de si. Deu um puxão, pegando a capa de volta e enrolando-a de qualquer jeito no braço.

- Ei, não está me reconhecendo?

- Claro que não, aliás, essa é a idéia desse baile, não?

- Espere aí...

- Ah, claro... como foi que eu não desconfiei antes... – Neji suspirou ao ver um sorridente Naruto surgir detrás do chapéu e da máscara.

- A minha fantasia está boa mesmo, nem você adivinhou quem era!

- Mas se você continuar estabanado desse jeito, vão descobrir você rapidinho... dobe.

- E se você continuar me chamando de dobe, também vão te descobrir! – Naruto falava com uma figura que se aproximava dos dois, com um grande chapéu preto, blusa branca e calça preta um pouco largas, botas pretas, um lenço vermelho na cintura e um cinturão com uma espada. Sasuke era um sério pirata.

- Pensei que você tinha dito que festas à fantasia eram coisa de criança, Naruto... – disse Sasuke.

- E eu disse, mas quando vi essa roupa de Robin Hood, vi que era perfeita para mim, um herói, um justiceiro! – Naruto fazia pose.

- Robin Hood... vai roubar dos ricos para dar aos pobres, Naruto? – perguntou Neji.

- Eu acho que ele vai é roubar dos gênios para dar aos idiotas... – disse Sasuke, com um sorriso irônico.

- Empunhe a sua espada, você vai ver o que é bom para a tosse, Sasuke! – Naruto estava com o arco armado com uma flecha, apontando para Sasuke, que instintivamente já estava prestes a pegar sua espada...

- Yare, yare... achei que não ia vê-los por aqui hoje... – uma quarta figura se aproximou dos três amigos.

- Hã? Mas quem... hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! – Naruto riu escandalosamente, apertando a barriga, a ponto de as lágrimas começarem a cair de seus olhos azuis.

- Tenho que admitir, criatividade à toda prova, hein Shikamaru? – comentou Neji, rindo moderadamente.

- Como me descobriram?

- Primeiro, você veio falar com a gente; segundo, quem mais faria uma fantasia tão... simples assim?

- É Sasuke, acho que a fantasia pouco problemática está me denunciando... – o Nara vestia uma blusa verde vivo, calça verde musgo, sandálias ninja preta, boné verde e máscara da mesma cor. E a explicação para a sua fantasia estava numa placa que trazia presa na blusa: "Não pise na grama" – é isso mesmo, Shikamaru estava fantasiado de... grama.

- Ai minha barriga, ai... você ta hilário, Shikamaru! – Naruto se aproximou dos três, secando as lágrimas.

- Minha mãe ia me comprar uma fantasia, mas eu não gostei de nenhuma... quase saí de casa fantasiado de jounin mesmo, mas ela reclamou tanto que eu improvisei essa aqui.

- E onde está o "festa à fantasia é coisa para meninas"? – Sasuke falseou a voz de Shikamaru.

- Bah... eu estava entediado, minha mãe reclamando... acho que esse baile vai ser menos complicado do que ficar em casa... agora o que me surpreende é ver você e o Neji aqui...

- O Naruto encheu tanto a minha paciência ontem que eu entrei na loja e peguei a primeira fantasia que vi... pelo menos ele calou a boca. – explicou Sasuke.

- E você Neji, o "senhor preocupado com a segurança"? Resolveu vir defender as donzelas em perigo? – Shikamaru riu, olhando para o Hyuuga.

Neji estava com os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo baixo, uma blusa branca de manga longa com alguns enfeites prata em par, um em cada metade da blusa, unidos cada um por uma correntinha também em prata; e ombreiras enfeitadas. Uma calça azul escura, botas pretas, uma capa azul presa nas ombreiras – um autêntico príncipe.

- Foi a fantasia mais simples que achei, perfeita para observar a festa sem chamar muito a atenção.

- Será que você vai achar sua princesa hoje, Neji? – Sasuke riu sarcástico.

- Nem brinque com isso, Sasuke. Essa roupa aqui fazia par com uma roupa de princesa, e que já havia sido vendida... vou me preocupar em prestar atenção em qualquer coisa suspeita e ficar longe de qualquer brincadeira.

- Tsc, você que sabe... agora, que tal entrarmos? Estou morrendo de sede. – disse Shikamaru, apontando para a porta.

- E eu de fome, vamos lá! – Naruto se pôs à frente dos amigos, enquanto se encaminhavam para o salão.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Psiu, Sakura!

- O que foi, Tenten? – as garotas cochichavam, para que seus nomes não fossem ouvidos.

- Será que você vai encontrar seu "príncipe encantado" hoje?

- Não sei... mas sem o Sasuke-kun por aqui... bem, também pode aparecer outro, né? – Sakura riu.

- É, porque eu acabei de ver entrando aqui no salão um garoto vestido de príncipe... – Tenten estava com os olhos brilhando.

- Ha... acho que devíamos trocar de fantasias! – Sakura e Tenten riram felizes, voltando a dançar junto com Ino e Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mal entraram no salão, Naruto e Shikamaru foram em direção aos comes e bebes. Sasuke e Neji ficaram para trás, procurando um lugar distante da aglomeração para ficarem sossegados.

- Nossa, se eu soubesse que iria estar tão cheio, não teria vindo...

- Mas agora que já está aqui... – disse Neji, e Sasuke respondeu com uma cara de resignação – Eu vou procurar a hokage-sama para avisar que cheguei.

- Vai enfrentar essa multidão?

- Já que não tem jeito... – o Hyuuga respirou fundo, logo sumindo no meio de colombinas, ciganas e super-heróis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vinte minutos depois, um apito foi ouvido e a música abaixou – era o intervalo.

- Ah, bendito intervalo! Estou morrendo de sede! – Sakura comentou, com a língua para fora.

- Eu também, está um calor aqui... – Ino se abanava com seu leque – vamos comer e beber alguma coisa, pra voltarmos com tudo depois!

E tentando manter-se em fila, as kunoichis procuravam chegar à mesa dos comes e bebes. Mas a quantidade de pessoas era enorme, o que fez com que Tenten, que vinha por último, se separasse das amigas.

"Ah, perfeito, deveria ter vindo fantasiada de perna-de-pau!" – agora irritada, a morena tentava reencontrar as garotas por cima das milhares de cabeças que se aglomeravam no salão, sem sucesso.

* * *

Um impaciente Hyuuga Neji ia desviando do sem-número de pessoas presentes no local. O jounin tentava, aos trancos e barrancos, chegar são e salvo ao outro lado do salão, onde ficava o acesso para a sala da hokage.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele tentava descobrir se Tsunade estaria no meio dos fantasiados; e nisso, alguém chamou sua atenção: ao longe, uma princesa de vestido lilás, com os mesmos detalhes em prata da roupa do Hyuuga, caminhava em direção à mesa de lanches.

"Droga, deve ser a garota que comprou a fantasia que fazia par com a minha. Vou me manter longe dela e... " – Neji olhava para trás, e acabou por esbarrar em alguém de frente.

- Me desculpe, eu estava distraído... – à sua frente, uma bailarina em tons de rosa e cabelos castanhos soltos passava a mão na testa, com os olhos fechados – você se machucou?

- Não, não, foi só o impacto e... – a bailarina arregalou os olhos e corou – "É o príncipe da Sakura! Onde está essa garota agora?" – Tenten pensava no que dizer ao garoto fantasiado na sua frente, mas não conseguiu falar nada.

- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem? – Neji perguntou.

- Ahahaha, tudo ótimo, me desculpe também! – Tenten parecia desperta de um pequeno transe e sorria – eu também estava distraída, estava procurando minhas amigas, acabei me perdendo delas...

- Quer ajuda? Eu sou mais alto, posso tentar encontrá-las, é só me dizer como elas estão fantasiadas.

- Ah, m-muito obrigada – Tenten se amaldiçoou por ter gaguejado – procure por um chapéu de fada azul e um adorno de cabeça com um véu vermelho, acho que assim vai ser mais fácil.

- Certo... venha, vamos procurá-las. – Neji estendeu a mão para a bailarina, que corou novamente mas aceitou a mão estendida. Enquanto passavam no meio das inúmeras pessoas, Tenten pensava que a fantasia de príncipe havia ficado perfeita para um garoto tão gentil, enquanto Neji se perguntava porque havia ficado tão impressionado com aquele sorriso da bailarina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Opa, problemas à vista... onde está a Tenten?

- Ela não estava logo atrás de você, Ino?

- "Estava"... esse é o problema, Hinata! Ai céus, e com esse lugar entupido, como vamos achá-la? – Ino olhava para todos os lados, ainda se abanando.

- E se uma de nós for procurá-la, é capaz de se perder também...

- Talvez não, Sakura... vamos fazer o seguinte: você a Hinata ficam aqui, do lado da mesa de lanches. Eu vou sair para procurar a Tenten, e encontrando-a ou não, eu volto para cá, certo?

- Certo então, Ino, cuidado! – as duas acenaram para a Yamanaka, que foi se enfiando no meio da multidão.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Alguns minutos depois..._

Do lado oposto para onde Ino foi, um príncipe e uma bailarina se aproximavam de Sakura e Hinata.

- Hum? Acho que estou vendo um chapéu de fada azul... – comentou Neji, olhando por cima das pessoas.

- Sério? Que bom!

Neji passou Tenten para a frente dele, para que ela pudesse confirmar se eram suas amigas.

- Ah, são elas mesmo! – a morena então andou rápido ao encontro das duas garotas.

- Ah, Te... ops! Que bom que você nos achou! – Sakura sorria feliz.

- Não tem nem 5 minutos que a Ino foi te procurar, só que ela foi pelo outro lado... – Hinata cochichava.

- Puxa, que desencontro... mas tenho que agradecer a ele! – Tenten apontava para o garoto vestido de príncipe que se aproximava delas – não sei o nome dele, mas acho que posso chamá-lo de príncipe salvador! – a morena sorria, o que fez Neji corar levemente.

- Muito prazer. – disse o jovem para Sakura e Hinata, fazendo uma reverência, o que foi igualmente respondido pelas garotas. Hinata teve a impressão de já conhecer o "príncipe" de algum lugar, mas logo afastou essa idéia da cabeça.

- Ele que me ajudou a encontrar vocês, já que eu sou meio baixinha! – as garotas riram felizes.

- Eu... vou pegar alguma coisa para beber, está servida? – Neji perguntou para Tenten, que voltou a ficar vermelha.

- Ah, s-sim, eu aceito, obrigada! – Neji então se afastou das kunoichis.

- Tenten-chan, esse não foi o príncipe que você viu entrando no salão mais cedo? – perguntou Hinata.

- Foi sim...

- Hum, parece que ele encontrou a princesa dele... e não fui eu! – Sakura deu uma risadinha marota.

- D-do que e-está falando?

- Ah, não sei Tenten... mas ele está sendo tão gentil com você...

- É... talvez... – a morena soltou um suspiro – ah, ele conseguiu os refrigerantes, vou lá meninas! – e acenando para as amigas, Tenten foi ao encontro do "príncipe".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ino já estava, literalmente, batendo os pés. Havia rodado mais ou menos metade do salão e nada de Tenten.

"Ah, desisto! Vou me cansar mais andando aqui dentro do que me divertindo, uma hora ela aparece." – pensou a Yamanaka, dando meia volta para se encontrar com Sakura e Hinata.

- Ai!

- Ai digo eu, não olha por onde anda? – abrindo os olhos depois do encontrão, a primeira coisa que a loura viu foi uma placa de "Não pise na grama". Piscando seus olhos azuis para ter a certeza de que eles não a enganavam, reparou no resto da roupa de quem esbarrou consigo – uma roupa toda verde.

- Hahahahahahahaha! – Ino ria colocando o leque na frente da boca.

- Putz, você é a segunda pessoa que cai na gargalhada por causa da minha fantasia hoje...

- Só a segunda? – Ino riu mais a ponto de ficar com os olhos marejados.

- Nossa, acho então que não te machuquei, né?

- Não, não, depois dessa... nem que eu tivesse quebrado alguma coisa eu estaria sentindo dor! – a Yamanaka finalmente conseguiu controlar o riso.

- Você parecia meio perdida antes, quer ajuda?

- É que eu estava procurando uma amiga, mas não a encontrei. Agora vou voltar para junto das minhas outras amigas, depois a sumida nos acha.

- Ah, certo...

- Ei, quer vir comigo? Vou te apresentar pra elas... essa sua fantasia está demais! – disse Ino, já puxando Shikamaru pelo braço. O Nara não resistiu, também, não havia como resistir ao 'pedido quase ordem' daqueles olhos azuis que continuavam a rir de sua fantasia "ecologicamente correta".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- A Ino está demorando, não?

- É, espero que ela não tenha se perdido também...

- Vou pegar um refrigerante, quer também, Sakura-chan?

- Ah, obrigada Hinata, aceito sim!

- Eu já volto!

Hinata se afastou e dali a alguns minutos surgiu uma Ino que escondia o riso com o leque, puxando uma curiosa figura de roupa verde.

- Onde você estava... espanhola? – Sakura conseguiu se policiar dessa vez.

- Procurando a menina sumida, oras! Mas veja só o que achei! – Ino colocou Shikamaru ao seu lado, para que Sakura o visse melhor.

- "Não pise na grama"... nossa, genial! Adorei, meus parabéns! – Sakura disse para o Nara, entre risos.

- Huh, obrigado... – Shikamaru coçou a cabeça, ligeiramente sem-graça. "Quem diria que garotas problemáticas iriam elogiar minha fantasia?" – pensava ele, enquanto Ino cochichava com Sakura.

- Onde foi a Hinata?

- Foi pegar refrigerante, já deve estar voltando.

- Menos mal, porque eu não achei a Tenten e...

- Ih, pode ficar despreocupada, a Tenten já nos achou... e com uma senhora ajuda!

- Como assim?

- Ela topou com aquele príncipe que vimos entrando no salão mais cedo, e ele a ajudou a nos encontrar. Agora os dois devem estar de papo por aí... aliás, foi só o Sasuke-kun não vir que você não perdeu tempo, né? – Sakura fez uma careta.

- E-ei, nada a ver, o meu coração é do Sasuke-kun, o "Garoto Grama" é só alguém com uma fantasia genial! – Ino se explicava enquanto olhava com o canto do olho para o jovem de verde que olhava distraído para o meio do salão.

- Tá bem, então... – Sakura respondeu olhando para o alto, enquanto Ino retrucava também com uma careta para a amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata estava acabando de beber seu refrigerante perto da mesa, para não ter que levar dois copos no meio daquela confusão.

"Vai ser mais fácil se eu levar só o da Sakura-chan", pensava ela.

Já estava se preparando para ir embora quando percebeu que alguém ao seu lado estava com dificuldades. Um garoto tentava empilhar alguns pratinhos de plástico repletos de lanchinhos nos braços, sem conseguir.

- Espere, deixa eu te ajudar... – a Hyuuga então começou a arrumar tudo pacientemente nos braços do jovem. Em pouco tempo, estava tudo em ordem.

- Puxa, obrigado! – o garoto sorriu e Hinata corou com esse sorriso – você arrumou rapidinho, pareceu até mágica... ah, você é uma fada, faz sentido! – e os dois acabaram rindo.

- Por nada! – Hinata respondeu docemente.

- Você estava indo para algum lugar?

- Eu ia levar esse refrigerante para uma amiga...

- Ah, eu também estou indo levar isso para uns amigos – o garoto então pegou com cuidado um dos pratinhos de plástico – tome, leve pra suas amigas, com os cumprimentos de Robin Hood, que tira dos ricos para dar aos pobres... e com fome!

- Obrigada, Robin Hood! – Hinata sorriu, ligeiramente corada e se afastou de Naruto, que ficou ainda alguns segundos parado, pensando se aquela figura tão adorável e com um sorriso tão doce não seria uma fada de verdade.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Obrigada pelo refrigerante, Hinata! E... o que é isso? – Sakura apontava para o pratinho de lanches que a Hyuuga tinha nas mãos.

- Ah, foi o... Robin Hood que me deu! – Hinata sorria, já corando novamente.

- Robin Hood... ah claro, alguém fantasiado – a Haruno riu – E por que ele te deu isso?

- Po-porque eu ajudei ele com os pratinhos que ele ia levar pros amigos...

- Ah, que fofooooo! – Ino exclamou, o que fez a Hyuuga subir um tom no vermelho do rosto.

- Oba, comida, já estava ficando com fome mesmo! – Tenten surgiu detrás de Ino, pegando um salgado do prato.

- Ei, onde está seu príncipe encantado?

- Pá-pára com isso, Ino... ele foi procurar os amigos... – Tenten fez uma pausa – mas disse que depois do intervalo vai me procurar de novo... – agora a morena parecia irmã de Hinata, de tão

ruborizada que ficou.

- Aaahhh, que lindoooooo! – Ino implicava com Tenten, enquanto as quatro amigas comiam o providencial lanchinho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dali a pouco a música subiu novamente, fim de intervalo e volta da festa a todo vapor. E Tenten sentiu suas mãos suarem e seu coração disparar ao ver aquela figura de blusa branca e enfeites prateados.

Ele ficou parado e a morena resolveu ir ao encontro dele; pelo pouco que havia reparado, esse "príncipe" era um pouco tímido... Neji acenou de longe para as garotas, para em seguida segurar na mão da bailarina e levá-la para o meio do salão.

- Ahhhhhhh, não é lindo? – Ino sorria.

- Sim, sim – Sakura concordava, para logo depois, dizer – Hinata, não é o Robin Hood, ali?

Hinata se virou e deu de cara com a simpática pessoa que havia ajudado antes. Ao perceber que estava sendo observado, Naruto olhou na direção das garotas, e encontrou com o olhar de Hinata, o que fez a Hyuuga corar violentamente.

- Olá fada azul! – Naruto se aproximou das kunoichis, sorridente.

- O-olá... ah, e-essas são minhas amigas... – Hinata apontou Sakura e Ino, e Naruto as cumprimentou sorridente.

- Aaaahhhhh, eu adoro essa música! Venha fada azul, vamos dançar! – e sem nem dar tempo de Hinata responder, Naruto puxou a Hyuuga para o meio do salão. A kunoichi – vermelha como tomate - ainda olhou para as amigas, que sorriam alegres.

- Nhaaaaaaa, que fofooooo, até a Hinata arranjou um par!

- É, parece que sobramos, né Ino?

- É... – Ino se abanava enquanto olhava em volta, até parar o olhar em alguém de boné verde – "Garoto-Grama"...

- O que foi, Ino?

- Acho que vou ter que te abandonar, Sakura... – a Haruno olhou na mesma direção que a amiga e também viu o "Garoto-Grama".

- Depois diz que não tem nada...

- Ah, é festa, Sakura, estamos de máscaras... ele nem sabe quem eu sou e vice-versa! Vou aproveitar! – Ino já se encaminhava em direção ao Nara – vê se arruma uma companhia também pra se divertir!

- É... talvez... vou tentar... – Sakura observava a Yamanaka, que puxava um surpreso Shikamaru para dançar.

A Haruno olhou em volta e viu que poucas pessoas haviam ficado de fora da grande massa que dançava feliz.

"Será que o meu destino é ficar sempre... sozinha?" – Sakura pensava de cabeça baixa, mexendo as mãos.

- Também foi abandonada pelos seus amigos?

Sakura se assustou com aquela voz. Olhando para o lado, viu um pirata com cara de poucos amigos, que observava o salão lotado.

- É... dessa vez eu sobrei...mas não culpo minhas amigas, eu que não tive sorte dessa vez! – ela sorriu.

- Nem eu... na verdade nem gosto muito dessas coisas, vim mais porque um amigo meu insistiu muito... mas acho que deveria ter ficado em casa.

- Ah, bem ou mal eu me diverti muito no início do baile, adorei a idéia da Tsunade-sama... apesar de agora estar aqui sozinha, valeu a pena!

- Sozinha? Eu não conto? – o pirata cruzou os braços.

- Ah, tá bom, "não tão sozinha"! – a Haruno riu.

E uma ideia passou pela sua cabeça.

– Ei senhor pirata, que tal irmos dançar?

- Hein?

- Ah, só um pouco, estamos os dois aqui abandonados pelos amigos, vamos nos divertir! – Sakura já puxava Sasuke pelo braço, que não conseguiu conter um ligeiro rubor no rosto.

- Err... tudo bem então... – e puxado pela princesa, Sasuke chegou ao meio da multidão.

* * *

Maito Gai estava de DJ, e parecia ainda mais esquizofrênico, tocando todos os estilos musicais possíveis; mas todas músicas eram bem conhecidas do público presente, que as cantavam a plenos pulmões.

Era Tenten que fazia Neji se mexer, segurando-o pelas mãos e rodando com o Hyuuga para todos os lados. Ela achava engraçado e muito fofo a falta de intimidade do "príncipe" com a música, mas estava tão feliz que queria fazê-lo se sentir feliz também. Mal sabia ela que apesar de estar sem-graça por não saber dançar direito, Neji já estava muito feliz com aquela bailarina de movimentos suaves e alegres, que sorria sem parar. Ele se perguntava onde que já tinha visto um sorriso parecido, se é que já havia visto algo igual... e às vezes, ele se pegava olhando para os longos cabelos castanhos da garota, que lembravam muito os da sua companheira de time, apesar de ela sempre usá-lo preso em coques.

Do outro lado, era Naruto que incentivava Hinata a dançar. Apesar da timidez, com o tempo a Hyuuga foi se soltando e já dançava feliz junto com "Robin Hood". Vendo aquelas asas balançando para lá e para cá, Naruto imaginava que a qualquer momento a "fada azul" iria levantar vôo – coisa que ele não queria, pois estava se sentindo muito bem com aquela presença tão agradável e de sorriso tão doce que realmente parecia mágico. Hinata também se sentia muito bem, apesar de não conseguir controlar o rubor do rosto. A máscara encobria quase que totalmente o rosto do seu par, inclusive seus olhos, mas cada vez que os olhares se encontravam, ela tinha a mesma sensação de quando olhava para um certo par de olhos azuis...

Não longe dali, Ino rodopiava com seu vestido de espanhola, o que estava deixando o "Garoto-Grama" quase tonto. Shikamaru até sabia dançar, mas tinha certeza que não possuía um quinto que fosse do pique do seu par. Ele às vezes se pegava olhando abismado para os movimentos da espanhola, que além de não parar de se mexer, ainda arranjava "tempo" para sacudir seu leque, o que fazia com que Ino acertasse algumas vezes a cabeça do Nara. Ela então sorria, pedia desculpas e o Garoto-Grama aceitava sem reclamar. Não sabia porquê, mas não tinha vontade de reclamar de nada com aquela pessoa tão expansiva e sorridente.

E por último, Sakura estava fazendo o "malvado" pirata sorrir. A Haruno se divertia ao perceber que seu par tentava manter-se sério, forçando para segurar o riso; e quanto mais ele se segurava, mais Sakura ria. Sasuke desconfiava que no fundo a princesa estava era rindo dele, mas não se importava, estava gostando de ver aquele sorriso tão sincero... e também de gostava de ver como o vestido da garota se movia suavemente, assim como os movimentos que ela fazia. Imaginava que uma valsa combinaria mais com aquela cena do que uma música agitada como a que estava tocando, porém, tinha certeza de uma coisa: se havia uma princesa de verdade ali, era a sorridente garota loira com quem estava dançando.

Depois da última música, Tsunade – que estava fantasiada de camponesa – pegou o microfone.

- Atenção senhoras e senhores! Depois de um pequeno intervalo de 10 minutos, iremos ter um momento especial, só com músicas lentas... afinal, estamos num baile, certo? – ela deu uma piscadela marota – Então não percam seus pares de vista, porque voltamos já! – e com essas palavras, mais um apito foi ouvido, indicando o começo do intervalo.

Neji olhou por cima de todos e viu que alguém o chamava. Era Shikamaru, que acenava para o Hyuuga, em companhia de uma garota fantasiada de espanhola.

- Bem... se importa se eu for falar com meus amigos? – Neji falava para a bailarina morena à sua frente.

- N-não, não, pode ir... – Tenten disse, sorrindo e controlando o rubor do rosto.

- Então... nos vemos daqui a pouco. – o príncipe Hyuuga beijou o dorso da mão da kunoichi, que nada respondeu, apenas ficou com a mão parada no ar e corando absurdamente, enquanto via seu par se distanciar em meio à multidão.

- Você viu os outros? – perguntou Shikamaru à Neji, que já havia se aproximado deles.

- Acho que vi o Robin Hood por perto, mas o perdi de vista.

- Robin Hood? – Ino levou a mão à cabeça – Bem lembrado, preciso achar minhas amigas também, nos vemos depois! – ela já ia longe, acenando para o Garoto-Grama, que não conseguiu responder nada.

- Putz, que problemática... – Shikamaru passava a mão na cabeça – e você Neji, como está se saindo com a bailarina?

- O que quer dizer?

- Que você está se divertindo?

- Hum, talvez. Ela é uma companhia bem agradável, é inteligente e não é fútil. São raras as garotas assim hoje em dia e...

- Yoooooooooo cambada! – Naruto chegou como de costume, fazendo alarde.

- Ei Naruto, até você arrumou companhia, hein? – comentou Shikamaru.

- Sim, sim, 'tebayo! A fada azul é uma garota muito divertida! Adorei dançar com ela!

- As garotas estão estranhamente legais hoje, o Neji disse a mesma coisa da bailarina com quem ele estava dançando.

- Ah, duvido que ela seja mais legal do que a fada azul! Ela ria das minhas brincadeiras, e tinha um sorriso tão bonito... – Naruto corou um pouco e deu um enorme sorriso – Espero encontrá-la de novo!

- E você Shikamaru, o que achou da espanhola?

- Sei lá... ela é muito agitada, mal me dá tempo de responder as coisas. Mas ela é engraçada, gostei da companhia dela. Nem de longe lembra as garotas complicadas daqui da vila... ela não deve ser daqui.

- Também acho que a bailarina não deve ser de Konoha. – disse Neji, olhando em volta e completando – Hum, olá Sasuke, como nos achou? – Neji cumprimentava o Uchiha, que se aproximava do grupo.

- Segui os gritos do Naruto. Fácil. – disse o moreno, enquanto Naruto mostrava a língua para o mesmo.

- Achei que ia ficar com "sua" princesa.

- Ela foi procurar as amigas... e ela não é a "minha" princesa. – Sasuke estava ligeiramente emburrado... e ruborizado.

- Mas você dançou com ela, não foi?

- Se é isso que você quer saber, dancei e foi bem divertido, ela me deixou à vontade, não foi uma garota irritante. Mas já acabou.

- Acabou? Quer dizer que não vai procurá-la depois? – era Shikamaru quem perguntava.

Mas Sasuke não teve tempo de responder. Um forte estrondo foi ouvido e o salão encheu-se de fumaça, enquanto as pessoas gritavam e corriam para todos os lados.

* * *

_Enquanto isso..._

- Aqui, aqui! – Sakura acenava para Tenten e Ino que chegavam quase juntas à mesa de lanches, onde já as esperavam a Haruno e Hinata.

- Ai meninas, que bom ver vocês, eu precisava contar isso pra alguém! – a morena sorria, mal contendo a felicidade.

- Oba, fofoca! – Sakura sorria também – E acho que tem a ver com aquele príncipe, né? – ela fez uma careta divertida.

- É-é... acho que sim! – Tenten estava bem vermelha – Meninas, ele parece um príncipe mesmo... é tão gentil, e é tímido... mas agora antes de nos separarmos de novo... – a morena ficou ainda mais vermelha – e-ele beijou a minha mão!

- Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! – as kunoichis não contiveram uma exclamação de alegria com o que Tenten havia acabado de contar.

- Que fofo, Tenten! Será que você achou seu príncipe encantado?

- Ai, não sei, Sakura... realmente não sei... ele deve ser de outra vila, é muito diferente dos garotos daqui. – a morena agora olhava para algum ponto perdido no nada, pensando em como seria bom se uma certa pessoa fosse pelo menos um pouco parecida com aquele príncipe...

- Mas você não ficou atrás, né Sakura? O que me diz do pirata? – Ino se aproximou da amiga, sacudindo seu leque.

- Ahm, bem... ele é meio sério, mas é muito educado... eu gostei de dançar com ele. – Sakura corou ligeiramente – Ele me lembrou o Sasuke-kun, exceto pelo fato de estar se divertindo numa festa como essa. – a Haruno agora pensava onde estaria Sasuke, enquanto ela se divertia num baile com um estranho.

- É, festas não são a cara do Sasuke-kun... ai ai... mas e você, Hinata? Até a nossa tímida preferida arrumou um par! – Ino sorria docemente para a Hyuuga, que ficou mais vermelha que um tomate.

- O-o Robin Hood... é-é muito le-legal... – Hinata já estava de cabeça baixa, batendo os dedos. Não adiantava, era mais forte do que ela.

- Legal? Só isso?

- Ele... é en-engraçado, e esperto, eu me-me diverti muito dançando com ele! – completou a Hyuuga, ainda de cabeça baixa, pensando no que havia dito. Ela estranhava a sensação que tinha ao olhar para o jovem fantasiado de Robin Hood... será que depois de tanto tempo ela estava deixando de lado o loiro espevitado de Konoha...?

- Ei Ino, e você? Não tem nada pra nos falar?

- Como assim, testuda?

- "Como assim" digo eu! E o "Garoto-Grama", o que tem a dizer dele?

- Bem... ele é meio lesado, avoado... mas nada como o Shikamaru, credo! Ele é bem mais ligado e inteligente, vide a fantasia dele! Sem contar que ele adora a minha presença! – Ino fez um movimento rápido com o leque, abrindo-o na frente do seu rosto e sorrindo.

- Ai Ino, por Kami-sama... - Sakura riu, enquanto olhava para o relógio na parede – Ei, daqui a pouco acaba o intervalo, será que os garotos vão voltar? – mas antes que alguma das meninas respondesse, um grande estrondo, seguido de uma nuvem de fumaça, desviou suas atenções.

* * *

_Por favor, deixem reviews se gostarem para que eu possa postar a segunda e última parte! _

_Não é uma chantagem, eu juro! Mas por a fic ser um pouco diferente do que eu ando escrevendo, preciso saber se gostam e se querem ler o resto. Não quero jogar dois capítulos grandes em cima dos leitores, se eles não quiserem ler 'n.n _

_Beijos e obrigada desde já!_

_Hakeru-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oi pessoal! Nem demorei muito dessa vez, né? ;D_

_Dessa vez vou fazer diferente. Vou responder as reviews do primeiro capítulo logo no início, porque só teremos mais esse capítulo n.n_

_E vou aproveitar que não estou com muita preguiça pra respondê-las XD_

_**Fer Uchiha**__ – Obrigada pelo apoio! Espero que goste da 2ª parte também! n.n_

_**Hyuuga Tenten n.n**__ – Puxa, fico muito feliz em ver que fui a sua primeira autora favorita, e que continuo sendo! n.n É algo muito legal de um escritor ouvir isso, dá ânimo pra seguir escrevendo! Muito obrigada pelo carinho e espero que goste da 2ª parte!_

_**Kiim-chan**__ – Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Obrigada pelo apoio!_

_**BastetAzazis**__ – Bastet-salve-salve-sama *-* É uma honra ver você comentando nessa fic! Fico extremamente feliz que você tenha gostado! E espero que leia o 2º capítulo também quando puder!_

_**Lell Ly**__ – Eu também achei o Sasuke só um pouquinho OOC, embora como ele foi para a festa porque o Naruto tava enchendo o saco dele, ele não podia ficar achando tudo irritante, ele foi porque quis XD E com música tocando, nem ele fica insuportável por muito tempo, rs... _

_Neji e Tenten e Naruto e Hinata são meus casais preferidos nessa fic também, espero que goste do último capítulo! n.n _

_**Ann Stanson**__ – Obrigada pelo apoio, Ann, e espero que goste do último capítulo!_

_**Millaneza**__ – Milloca Pipoca (-q), minha puxa-saco oficial, hahahahaha! Um dia te pago por tudo isso –qqqq_

_Adoro muito suas enormes reviews, e acabo sem saber como respondê-las XD Mas não venha me dizer que eu devia ser a escritora oficial NejiTen que isso é muita areia pro meu caminhãozinho! XD_

_E você achar NaruHina cute e a Hinata diva e afins É PLEONASMO, falei XD_

_HAHAHAHAHA e fingir que não sabe o resto é muito win (ou fail, sei lá, hahahaha), obrigada pelo apoio de sempre de qualquer forma... por isso você está nos agradecimentos *abraça*_

_**Maki chan**__ – Obrigada pelos elogios, Maki-chan! n.n_

_**MarinNee**__ – Meigo, essa é a palavra! Obrigada pelo carinho e bem, eu os imaginei na fase Shippudden, já crescidos e tals n.n_

_**Didinha **__– Obrigada pelos elogios e espero mesmo que continue lendo, viu? n.n_

_**Marx B**__ – Muito obrigada pelos elogios! E sim, você pegou direitinho, eu me baseei nessa história! Mas é claro que mudei várias coisinhas... XD_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_E agora, segue o segundo e último capítulo!_

_Só um aviso: está cheio de cenas de batalha e eu não me garanto muito nisso... _

_Então... não reparem por favor 'n.n_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e demais personagens ® Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

- O que foi isso? – Sasuke estava com seu sharingan ativado, pronto para qualquer ataque surpresa.

- São ninjas, não posso precisar quantos por causa da fumaça, só tenho certeza de que é um ataque inimigo. – disse Neji, que olhava à sua volta com o byakugan.

- Droga, justo na hora do baile... esses caras não têm noção onde se meteram... – Naruto já tinha um rasengan pronto na mão direita.

- Calma Naruto, você não pode sair atacando assim, pode acertar algum inocente, a fumaça ainda está muito densa. – ponderou Shikamaru – vamos nos esconder e pensar em alguma coisa com calma.

- Certo! – os três shinobis concordaram e se esgueiraram com Shikamaru para um canto afastado do salão.

* * *

- Meninas, vocês estão bem?

- Sim Tenten, foi só o susto... Hinata, consegue ver alguma coisa? – Sakura perguntava para a Hyuuga, que estava com o byakugan ativado.

- Sim, um pouco... são ninjas... essa não, acho que estamos sendo atacados! – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Aaaahhhh, não acredito! Justo agora? Ninguém merece!

- Calma Ino, acho que podemos fazer algo... isso se todas nós tivermos sido prevenidas... – disse Sakura, olhando para as amigas, que logo mostraram uma pequena coleção de kunais, shurikens e selos explosivos.

- Um homem prevenido vale por dois e uma mulher deve valer por uns três, não? – disse Tenten, rindo.

- Perfeito! – exclamou Sakura - Agora prestem atenção no que vamos fazer...

* * *

- Malditos, mostrem-se! – Tsunade gritava para o meio da fumaça que finalmente começava a se dispersar.

- Que diferença irá fazer? Você vai morrer logo mesmo... – um ninja alto e careca, com uma bandana da vila da Grama apareceu no meio da névoa fina, ladeado por outros dois shinobis.

- Nukenins da vila da Grama... que interessante... – Jiraya surgiu ao lado de Tsunade.

- Interessante, é? Pois não pense que por estar fantasiado de sannin de Konoha irá me colocar medo, velhote!

- Ah, isso? – Jiraya apontou para a própria roupa enquanto se virava para a hokage – Me desculpe Tsunade, mas não tive tempo de comprar uma fantasia, espero que não fique brava por eu ter vindo com a minha roupa de sempre...

Os ninjas da Grama engoliram em seco; ali estava não somente um, mas dois dos sannins de Konoha – a briga ia ser boa.

- Mas antes de começarmos, o que vocês querem aqui?

- Diremos assim que nossos companheiros acabarem o serviço com seus shinobis... – o ninja careca sorria sarcástico – O que não deve demorar muito.

- Pois bem, veremos!

Jiraya ia de encontro ao shinobi com um rasengan, enquanto Tsunade fazia os selos para começar a lutar.

"Espero que esteja tudo bem com vocês, garotas... e rapazes, aonde estão vocês, não demorem por favor... " – e com esses pensamentos, a hokage também partiu para a batalha.

* * *

A fumaça já havia se dispersado, mostrando um salão praticamente deserto, exceto pelos nukenins da Grama e por alguns ninjas de Konoha, que lutavam em meio à decoração já destruída do baile.

De duas extremidades opostas do salão, saíram respectivamente, um grupo de quatro kunoichis e um de quatro shinobis. Ambos já sem as máscaras e demais adornos, tudo para facilitar a movimentação. Nenhum deles viu o outro grupo, mas logo foram avistados pelos ninjas da vila da Grama.

- Ora, ora... o que temos aqui, um grupo de garotas assustadas... prometo que vou matá-las bem rápido! – o ninja saiu correndo em direção à elas, empunhando uma espada.

Tenten e Hinata correram cada uma para um lado, deixando Sakura frente a frente com o shinobi. Ela não se moveu e quando a lâmina estava a meio metro de si...

- Shintenshin no jutsu! – e o ninja parou instantaneamente, incapaz de se mover – Rápido Sakura, acerte-o! – disse a voz de Ino, vindo de dentro do shinobi.

- Certo! Shannaroooooooooo! – "Me desculpe, Ino!" – pensou Sakura, pouco antes de acertar um fortíssimo soco no rosto do shinobi, que caiu desmaiado. Ao longe, a Yamanaka caiu para trás, com o nariz também sangrando.

- Ino, Ino, acorde... me desculpe... – Sakura segurava a amiga nos braços, limpando o sangue do seu rosto e curando o ferimento com um chakra medicinal.

- H-há, tudo bem... eu não tinha chakra suficiente pra fazer o Shinranshin no jutsu, tinha que ter outra saída, né... – Ino sorria – Agora vai logo com isso porque temos que ajudar a Hinata e a Tenten!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ei, você é aquele garoto que treinou com o maluco do Orochimaru, não é?

Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Bem, o chefe não deixou a gente ir atrás da hokage, mas matar você deve ser quase a mesma coisa, afinal você foi treinado por um sannin também... deve dar alguma diversão para a minha corrente especial! – o shinobi da grama jogou uma corrente repleta de pontas afiadas, que se enrolaram em volta de Sasuke, apertando-o e fazendo-o perder sangue...

- O quê? Um bunshin?

- Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu! – detrás do shinobi, veio uma grande bola de fogo, que o arremessou para perto de um amontoado de máscaras usadas na decoração do baile. O estrago não foi maior porque ele usou a corrente como uma hélice, dispersando boa parte do efeito.

- Há, isso é tudo o que você tem, moleque?

- Não, eu tenho mais uma coisinha, mas que não aprendi com o Orochimaru... – o ninja da grama ficou sem entender – Naruto, AGORA!

Desfazendo o jutsu de transformação, o loiro saiu do meio da montanha de máscaras, acertando um rasengan no shinobi da grama, que bateu com tudo na parede, desacordado.

- He... ainda formamos uma boa dupla, não é, teme? – Naruto sorria enquanto estalava os dedos da mão esquerda.

- Humpf... – Sasuke sorria irônico, sacudindo a cabeça. Com certeza a amizade era uma coisa que Orochimaru jamais poderia ensinar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!

Hinata usava um dos seus melhores jutsus, acertando 3 ninjas da grama de uma vez só. Eles caíram desacordados, enquanto a Hyuuga, ofegante, também parecia prestes a cair.

- Hinata, você está bem? – Tenten veio ao encontro da amiga, juntando alguns dos artefatos ninjas utilizados para derrotar outro grupo de shinobis da grama.

- S-sim... – ela respirava com um pouco de dificuldade – só estou... cansada... mas acho que acabamos com eles!

- Acabaram com quem, garotinhas? – um ninja alto, careca e com uma enorme cicatriz no rosto apareceu atrás de Hinata e Tenten. Ele tinha uma espécie de grande machado nas mãos, já preparando para baixá-lo na direção das kunoichis.

- Não pense que vai ser assim tão fácil, idiota... – sem que o ninja tivesse sequer tempo de reparar, Tenten fez o kuchyose de uma grande corrente. Agora, as duas armas se encontravam, produzindo o som do metal sendo arranhado.

- Aaaaaahhhhh, sua infeliz! – o shinobi então ergueu o machado, mas acertou o chão dessa

vez; Tenten e Hinata rapidamente haviam conseguido pular para trás.

- Acho que só temos ele por aqui, Hinata, podemos dar conta dele sozinhas... – Tenten cochichava para a Hyuuga, que concordou com a cabeça.

- Hum, seja lá o que as garotinhas estejam planejando, não vai funcionar... – o ninja tinha agora uma expressão maléfica no olhar, enquanto executava uma seqüência de selos. Logo o seu grande machado se multiplicou e se transformou em inúmeros outros machados menores, que voaram na direção das kunoichis.

Numa fração de segundo, Hinata se pôs na frente de Tenten e executou o Shugohakke novamente, impedindo que os machados as atingissem. Porém, a Hyuuga estava no limite de suas forças, era preciso agir rápido se elas quisessem sair com vida dali.

- Hinata, você pode agüentar por mais quanto tempo?

- Não sei, Tenten-chan... acho que não... por muito tempo...

- Certo, eu prometo que vou ser rápida! – e dizendo essas palavras, a morena se esgueirou pelas paredes do salão.

- Ha, desista garota dos olhos estranhos, você não é páreo pra mim! Eu vou te matar e esse seu doujutsu ainda vai ser um belo bônus para o nosso grupo!

- Eu não vou desistir! – Hinata tirava forças sabe-se lá de onde para continuar desviando daquela saraivada de machados.

- Belas palavras mas... ei, tem alguém querendo fugir e parece ser a sua amiguinha! – e parando por um segundo de arremessar os machados em Hinata, o ninja da grama jogou um deles em cima de Tenten.

- Hum, era só um kawarimi... – no mesmo segundo, ele voltou a usar o jutsu em cima de Hinata, que tinha certeza de que não iria agüentar por mais muito tempo...

- Olá! – Tenten agora estava atrás do shinobi da grama. Tinha acabado de prender um selo explosivo nas suas costas.

- Ora sua... – ele rapidamente se virou, segurando a kunoichi. Hinata gritou, ao ver que a amiga também seria atingida pela explosão.

Houve um estrondo, uma espessa nuvem de fumaça e o shinobi da grama estava caído no chão, com um grande ferimento nas costas. Ele então se levantou com dificuldade, voltando a se virar e olhando para Hinata. A Hyuuga estava prestes a chorar, onde estava Tenten? Porém, antes que ambos dissessem qualquer coisa...

- Soushouryuu! – a morena gritou atrás do ninja, fazendo surgir dois enormes pergaminhos, que arremessaram um número sem fim de kunais e shurikens. Muito ferido, o ninja saiu cambaleando pelo salão, até cair desmaiado.

- Tenten-chan, você está bem? – agora era a menina dos olhos perolados que socorria a amiga que estava ofegando com as mãos apoiadas no chão – Fiquei preocupada, achei que você...

- Uh... desculpe te assustar, Hinata, mas precisei fazer aquilo... um kawarimi, um bunshin e depois o Soushouryuu... nossa, essa combinação acabou comigo... – a morena então sentou no chão.

- Espero que Ino-chan e Sakura-chan estejam bem...

- Aquelas duas? Se elas forem tão boas em lutas quanto são amigas, não temos com que nos preocupar. – Tenten sorriu e se levantou, amparada por Hinata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Que interessante... – disse um ninja da grama.

- ...dois clãs poderosos de uma só vez... – completou o outro.

- Nosso chefe vai ficar muito feliz! – disseram os dois em côro.

Eles então partiram para atacar Neji e Shikamaru. Lutavam em dupla, usando uma enorme corrente, sendo que em uma das pontas havia uma grande bola de ferro com pontas e a outra, uma lâmina pontuda e afiada.

- Pff, eles lutam juntos, que saco...

- Teremos que fazer o mesmo se quisermos derrotá-los.

- Tem alguma estratégia em mente?

- Pensei que o estrategista fosse você.

- Hum...

- Prestem atenção na luta, seus pirralhos! – um dos shinobis arremessou a ponta da corrente com a bola de ferro na direção de Shikamaru.

- O... que?

A bola de ferro parou a poucos centímetros do rosto do Nara. Usando o Kage Mane no Jutsu, ele prendeu a sombra do ninja e da arma.

- Nii-san! – o outro ninja então arremessou a ponta da corrente com a lâmina, e num movimento rápido, Shikamaru virou o shinobi que havia prendido na direção da arma, fazendo com que a lâmina desse um profundo corte no seu rosto.

- Seu idiota!

- Desculpa nii-san, mas é que...

Enquanto os irmãos discutiam, o Nara chamou Neji, que apenas assistia a ação.

- Neji, poderia vir aqui?

- Pensei que ia ser somente um espectador.

- Nada, agora você vai ser muito útil. Poderia acertar um jyuuken no carinha que não está preso no jutsu?

- O que você bebeu?

- Pode ou não?

- Claro que posso, mas achei que iríamos ter uma estratégia e...

- É essa a estratégia, olha como eles estão mais preocupados em discutir.

- Isso é ridículo... – Neji caminhava para perto do irmão que não estava preso pelo Kage Mane.

- O que você quer, ô do olho esquisito? – disse o shinobi, parando de discutir com o irmão preso e se virando para Neji com raiva.

"Incrível, ele realmente nem está ligando para a luta..." – e sem dizer nada, o Hyuuga o acertou com alguns golpes, fazendo-o desmaiar.

- Nii-san! Mas será possível, se eu não tomo conta dele ele... ei, o que vai fazer? – Shikamaru agora fazia o shinobi preso andar para fora do salão, arrastando também o irmão graças ao Kage Mane.

- Você já vai ver... – eles já estavam do lado de fora do salão, perto de uma grande árvore.

- Ei, o que pensa que... – mas Shikamaru já havia subido na árvore e usando do controle das sombras, enrolava a corrente nos irmãos e a prendia num dos galhos mais altos, deixando os irmãos pendurados.

- Seu paspalho, é essa a força de Konoha? Nosso chefe devia estar louco quando revolveu invadir essa vila! – o shinobi esperneava.

- Neji, por favor... – disse Shikamaru e o Hyuuga então se aproximou do irmão ainda acordado e o calou com alguns golpes de jyuuken, deixando-o desmaiado também.

- Não acredito que fizemos isso...

- Não precisa me agradecer.

- Agradecer? Acho que ele tinha razão, não mostramos nem um pouco da força de Konoha, fizemos foi piada com eles.

- É aí que você se engana. Resolvemos o problema sem destruir nada, sem nos ferirmos... a força de Konoha está na inteligência em achar soluções simples pra grandes problemas... uh, acho que vou sugerir isso como slogan da Vila pra hokage-sama... – e caminhando displicente de volta ao salão, Shikamaru foi seguido por um Neji que meneava a cabeça em total reprovação.

- Ora ora, nunca pensei que iria encontrá-los aqui... – um homem fantasiado de Fantasma da Ópera – com sua providencial máscara – se aproximou do grupo de shinobis.

- Kakashi-sensei!

- Huh? Como me descobriu, Naruto?

- Fácil, essa máscara e esse cabelo branco te denunciaram, sensei!

- Devia ter escolhido uma fantasia menos óbvia, Kakashi-sensei, se até o dobe do Naruto descobriu que era você... – Sasuke ria irônico enquanto Naruto fingia não ter ouvido.

- Tem razão, Sasuke... bem, deixando isso de lado, pareciam que vocês estavam adivinhando essa invasão da Grama, garotos...

- Foi uma incrível coincidência, Kakashi-sensei. Viemos à festa à fantasia por diversos motivos e nossa presença acabou sendo de grande utilidade. – explicou Neji.

- Bem que dizem que o sexto sentido dos ninjas de Konoha é o mais apurado de todos e... yo, Tsunade-sama! Precisa de alguma ajuda? – o jounin acenou para Tsunade, que se aproximava do grupo, seguida por quatro vultos.

- Não Kakashi, graças a Kami-sama está tudo bem... graças aos nossos jounins e às minhas chuunins preferidas, está tudo sob controle agora!

- Ora, então elas também estavam aqui! – o sensei sorriu enquanto de detrás da hokage apareciam quatro kunoichis vestidas como princesa, fada, espanhola e bailarina.

O que se seguiu foram oito pares de olhos arregalados, agora visíveis sem as máscaras, que foram deixadas de lado por causa das lutas. Mesmo com rasgos em suas roupas, alguns adereços perdidos, cabelos desarrumados e diversos ferimentos, eles ainda eram Tenten, a bailarina; Neji, o príncipe; Hinata, a fada azul; Naruto, o Robin Hood; Ino, a espanhola; Shikamaru, o garoto grama; Sakura, a princesa e Sasuke, o pirata.

- Ah... algum... problema? – Kakashi foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, ao sentir aquela tensão no ar.

- Peraí, peraí... – Ino quebrou o silêncio – vocês quatro... – ela olhava pra cada um dos shinobis – desde quando vocês estão aqui?

- Desde o início do baile, oras. – Sasuke respondeu.

- Desde o início início MESMO? – Ino perguntou novamente.

- Mas claro, tem algum outro início? Que complicado! – dessa vez foi Shikamaru que respondeu, coçando a cabeça.

- Aonde você quer chegar, Ino? – era Sakura quem perguntava.

- Calma, calma que eu tô tentando processar a situação na minha cabeça! – ela mexia os braços – Olha direito pra eles, Sakura, e veja se eu não estou delirando de tanto refrigerante que bebi.

- Mas qual é o probl... – Sakura sentiu um choque percorrer todo o seu corpo ao reparar que Sasuke parecia um pirata esfarrapado – Ah não...

- Espere Sakura, agora sou eu que pergunto, desde quando vocês estão aqui, no baile? – perguntou Neji olhando para Tenten.

- De-desde o início também... – a Haruno quase tremia de nervoso.

- Ah, não acredito... a espanhola... – Shikamaru arregalou os olhos, olhando para Ino.

Fez-se um silêncio profundo; quem tivesse ouvidos sensíveis poderia ouvir alguns corações falhando em suas batidas.

- Ahhhhh! A Hinata era a fada azul! –Naruto concluiu de repente, quase gritando e apontando para a Hyuuga, que ficou num tom abaixo do roxo. – Olha teme, a Sakura-chan era a princesa que você falou! E a espanhola que o Shikamaru encontrou... e a bailarina que estava com o Neji! – ele continuou, apontando para cada uma das kunoichis – Eram as meninas o tempo todo!

Dando conta do que havia acabado de dizer, Naruto enrubesceu, se calando. Junto com ele, todos os outros sete ninjas envolvidos no ocorrido também enrubesceram, ficando sem reação.

- Esperem... deixa ver se eu entendi... – Kakashi quebrou o novo silêncio – todos vocês estavam aqui desde o início do baile, sendo que os garotos não sabiam da presença das garotas e vice-versa?

- É-é... basicamente isso, Kakashi-sensei... – Sakura respondeu, olhando pro chão.

- E se eu entendi o que o Naruto disse, vocês... se encontraram uns com os outros no baile, mas sem saber quem eram? – Tsunade perguntou.

- S-sim, Tsunade-sama... – Sakura continuava olhando para o chão.

- Não acredito... – a hokage ria – chega a ser surreal...

- Nossa, estou... impressionado... foi uma coincidência incrível, se isso fosse combinado, não daria tão certo... – Jiraya ria também.

- E se me permitem concluir, vocês se divertiram tanto uns com os outros que mal podiam acreditar que eram as mesmas pessoas que agora vocês viram sem as máscaras e as fantasias!

- KAKASHI-SENSEI! – os oito gritaram.

- Ué, estou falando alguma mentira? Neji e Tenten, Shikamaru e Ino, Naruto e Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura... vocês passaram momentos tão agradáveis juntos como jamais tinham tido oportunidade para tal, devido à diversas circunstâncias.

- Mas... nós não sabíamos quem estava por trás das fantasias! Então... – Ino tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompida por Kakashi.

- O fato de não saberem quem estava por trás das fantasias não desmerece os bons momentos. Ao contrário, os torna ainda mais valiosos. Porque pela primeira vez, vocês não tinham a barreira de companheiros de time, ou de academia, para atrapalhá-los. Não era mais um shinobi e uma kunoichi se divertindo. Era dois jovens, mostrando exatamente como são, sem o estigma do fardo ninja que vocês têm que carregar.

Kakashi respirou para continuar.

- Vocês estavam mais autênticos do que nunca. O fato de terem seus rostos encobertos não muda o fato de que algo aconteceu. E provavelmente aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, com máscaras ou sem. Tenho certeza que algo mudou dentro de cada um de vocês, só não sei o quê exatamente, isso é de cada um. Apenas espero que não se esqueçam de nada do que aconteceu nesse dia. Pensem nisso.

Os oito se entreolharam, para depois desviarem os olhares ao mesmo tempo; estavam extremamente embaraçados. Olhavam para os lados, para cima, para o chão. Não tinham coragem para se encarar.

- Bem, Jiraya, Kakashi, Shizune, acho melhor nós irmos andando... – disse Tsunade, num tom baixo.

- Mas porquê, eu queria... – Jiraya apontava para os oito jovens parados no meio do salão.

- NAAAAAAADA, você não queria nada, venha comigo, olha... eu tenho que te mostrar... um saquê! Um barril de saquê maravilhoso que eu comprei pra o baile mas acabei não usando... – Tsunade começou a empurrar Jiraya gentilmente para uma das portas de saída.

- Oba, saquê! Agora sim! – Jiraya sorriu como uma criança que acaba de ser informada que vai ter direito a comer todo o sorvete que agüentar.

- Então, vamos andando... vamos Kakashi, Shizune... – e a hokage seguiu empurrando Jiraya, enquanto dava mais uma disfarçada olhadela para seus pupilos. E os quatro saíram sem serem notados.

O silêncio persistia entre os jovens.

Mas alguém resolveu se pronunciar.

- Será que mesmo assim... não deveríamos... fingir que tudo isso não aconteceu? – Shikamaru se pôs à frente.

- Talvez seja realmente o melhor a se fazer – Ino tentava esconder o rosto por trás do leque semi-destruído – Vamos esquecer essa noite e irmos para casa dormir, certo?

Todos continuaram em silêncio, como que concordando com o que Shikamaru e Ino haviam dito.

- Então vamos embora logo... você estava certa Ino, viramos abóboras no final. – disse Tenten com um sorriso forçado, segurando sua sapatilha de bailarina nas mãos.

Eles se encaminharam juntos para a porta, ligeiramente cabisbaixos.

_**So she said what's the problem baby**_

_**What's the problem I don't know**_

_**Well maybe I'm in love (love)**_

_**Think about it every time**_

_**I think about it**_

_**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

_(Então ela disse: qual o problema amor?_

_Qual o problema eu não sei_

_Bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado_

_Penso nisso toda hora_

_Eu penso nisso_

_Não consigo parar de pensar nisso)_

A música alta que começou de repente encheu o salão vazio e bagunçado.

- Tsunade-sama!

- Shhhhhhh, Shizune! Vamos ver o que eles vão fazer... – Tsunade mexia sorrateiramente na mesa de som que ficava no canto do salão.

Pararam na frente da porta aberta. Os shinobis olharam para trás: nem Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraya ou Kakashi estavam mais ali.

Parecia que não queriam que os jovens esquecessem aquela noite. Mas realmente não dava pra esquecer. Não dava pra fingir que não aconteceu. Haviam sido poucos minutos naquele baile, mas eles se arriscariam a dizer que haviam sido um dos melhores de suas vidas.

Ambos queriam continuar perto daqueles garotos e garotas maravilhosas que haviam encontrado no baile.

Mas ainda era estranho olhar e ver que nenhum deles ou delas era de alguma vila distante...

E que estavam bem embaixo de seus narizes.

_**How much longer will it take to cure this**_

_**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)**_

_**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**_

_(Quanto mais vai demorar para curar isso_

_Só para curar porque eu não posso ignorar se for amor (amor)_

_Me faz querer virar e me encarar mas eu não sei nada sobre amor)_

- Bem, tivemos uma interrupção na nossa noite, aqueles nukenins da Grama não estavam nos nossos planos. – disse Neji, respirando fundo, meio para si mesmo, meio para todos – Será que nossas companheiras de baile nos concederiam essa última dança? – o Hyuuga completou, olhando para Tenten.

A morena não pode evitar ruborizar.

E olhou para suas amigas, que pareciam tão desconcertadas quanto ela.

- Ahhhhhhh! – Naruto exclamou num rompante – Vem Hinata, essa música é boa demais pra ser desperdiçada assim! – ele pegou a mão da Hyuuga, do mesmo modo que fez durante o baile, quase a arrastando até o meio do salão.

- Na-Naruto-kun... espere, pr-preciso colocar minha máscara de volta... – ela tentava em vão acertar a máscara já meio destruída no rosto.

- Não precisa! Eu... quero ver o seu rosto quando estiver dançando comigo! – sorrindo e corado, Naruto olhou para uma Hinata quase prestes a explodir.

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Turn a little faster**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**The world will follow after**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Because everybody's after love**_

_(Vamos lá, vamos lá_

_Gire um pouco mais rápido_

_Vamos lá, vamos lá_

_O mundo vai seguir depois_

_Vamos lá, vamos lá_

_Porque todo mundo está procurando amor)_

- Vamos também, Tenten? – Neji se aproximou da morena, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Você não está fazendo isso só porque Kakashi-sensei disse aquelas palavras, não?

- Acredita em mim? – ele continuava com a mão estendida, numa perfeita pose de príncipe cavalheiro, por mais suja e estropiada que sua fantasia estivesse naquele momento.

- Você... – ela suspirou se dando por vencida e aceitando o convite, largou sua sapatilha no chão. E seguiu descalça acompanhada do Hyuuga até onde Naruto e Hinata já dançavam com alegria em meio aos enfeites e balões de gás caídos.

_**So I said I'm a snowball running**_

_**Running down into the spring that's coming all this love**_

_**Melting under blue skies**_

_**Belting out the sunlight**_

_**Shimmering love**_

_(Então eu disse que eu sou uma bola de neve correndo_

_Correndo de encontro a fonte de onde vem todo esse amor_

_Derretendo debaixo do céu azul_

_Amarrando a luz do sol_

_Amor cintilante)_

- Shikamaru? – chamou Ino, batendo o pé direito no chão.

- Oi?

- E aí?

- Você não quer que eu te diga nada legal pra te chamar pra dançar, né? – o Nara coçou a cabeça.

- Podia né? Mas tudo bem, se não quiser eu vou entender...

- Você... é realmente... MUITO complicada! – ele deu o troco com a ênfase no "muito" e rapidamente a pegou pela mão.

_**Well baby I surrender**_

_**To the strawberry ice cream**_

_**Never ever end of all this love**_

_**Well I didn't mean to do it**_

_**But there's no escaping your love**_

_(Bom, amor eu me rendo_

_Ao sorvete de morango_

_Nunca terá fim todo esse amor_

_Bom, eu não tive a intenção de fazer isso_

_Mas não tem como escapar do seu amor)_

- É... sobramos, como aconteceu no baile... – Sakura riu.

Sasuke não respondeu.

- Entendo que saber que era eu por trás da "princesa" deve ter sido meio assustador pra você... ainda mais com aquela peruca loira que me deixou completamente irreconhecível...

Sasuke estava em silêncio.

- Não se sinta forçado a fazer nada, nem estou mais com meus sapatos, acho melhor eu descansar e...

E ainda sem dizer palavra, Sasuke a pegou pela mão e se juntou aos três pares que dançavam no meio do salão.

_**These lines of light may**_

_**Mean we're never alone,**_

_**Never alone, no, no**_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**Move a little closer**_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**I want to hear you whisper**_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**Settle down inside my love**_

_(Essas linhas de luz_

_Significa que nós nunca estamos sozinhos,_

_Nunca estamos sozinhos, não, não_

_Vamos lá, Vamos lá_

_Venha mais para cá_

_Vamos lá, Vamos lá_

_Eu quero escutar você sussurrando_

_Vamos lá, Vamos lá_

_Se acalme por dentro, meu amor)_

- O que acha disso, Tsunade-sama? – sussurrou Shizune, enquanto olhava os jovens se divertindo.

- Acho que eu atirei no que eu vi e acertei no que não vi. – ela riu.

- Como assim?

- Olhe como os rapazes acidentalmente se aproximaram das garotas. Nada foi combinado, nem eles sabiam da presença um do outro. E mesmo fantasiados, não impediu que se aproximassem. Chame de destino, carma, sina, o que quiser. Mas eu prefiro achar que tem algo diferente no ar...

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Jump a little higher**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**If you feel a little lighter**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**We were once**_

_**Upon a time in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_(Vamos lá, vamos lá_

_Pule um pouco mais alto_

_Vamos lá, vamos lá_

_Se você se sentir um pouco mais leve_

_Vamos lá, vamos lá_

_Nós estávamos uma vez apaixonados_

_Acidentalmente Apaixonados)_

E os shinobis seguiam dançando no salão parcialmente destruído. Como se não houvesse um amanhã, deixavam todos seus medos e impedimentos para trás.

Estavam sendo eles mesmos, sentindo por eles mesmos.

E dessa vez, sem fantasias e sem máscaras.

* * *

_Pronto, eis o final! Espero que tenham gostado, se divertido... e se puder, deixem mais reviews! Podem ter certeza que eu fico MUITO feliz! _

_Beijos e obrigada novamente :*_

_Hakeru-chan _


End file.
